


everything you’ve ever loved

by FallingFlowers



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute and adorable, M/M, but he’s also adorable, fluff!!!, kind of established relationship?, merlin is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingFlowers/pseuds/FallingFlowers
Summary: Merlin is a demon and Arthur is a human and they have an argument.





	everything you’ve ever loved

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!! I’m alive lmao here’s this piece of trash that’s really short but adorable also. This was inspired by a short comic that my friend sent to me!

They stared each other with an intensity that seemed unbearable. Merlin's red horns glowed red as his anger seared beneath his skin. His tail, waving around in the air behind him, followed suit. He gritted his teeth at Arthur, who looked back at him with an equal amount of malice.

 

"I'll- I'll-!" Merlin began, wondering what could possibly be threatening enough to scare Arthur into submission.

 

"You'll what?! Kill me, kill the family I don't have?! Go ahead then, do it! I couldn't give less of a shit!"

 

"I'll- I'll set fire to everything you've ever loved!" Merlin grinned because he knew how much Arthur favored his possessions. It was horrible because some of his possessions were the only things he had left of his dead family. They meant the world to him and Merlin knew that. It didn't stop the threats and the actions that he knew would follow, now that he was angry.

 

An angry demon could set the whole world on fire if he wanted to.

 

"Do it, then! Do it!" Arthur taunted him like a child, and it only made Merlin want to do it even more. Merlin gripped onto Arthur's shoulders and shoved him into his bedroom wall, pushing him against it. He held him there as he muttered and incantation and stared into the depths of Arthur's eyes, still finding no fear in them at all. Victims who didn't feel fear made Merlin feel _weak_ , as if he wasn't doing his job right. He was a _demon_ , but why did he feel such remorse even when Arthur wasn't afraid?

 

Before he knew it he had finished citing the incantation and then snapped his fingers while still holding Arthur to the wall.

 

He was very surprised to immediately find himself encased in flames.

 

Merlin's jaw dropped. He let go of Arthur, turning and looking around the room at Arthur's belongings and finding nothing else but himself on fire. Not even his mother's favorite book, or his sister's beloved necklace. He put himself out and turned back around to Arthur.

 

" _Really?_ " Merlin squeaked, which was horrible, considering he was a demon and demons should never squeak. Arthur looked into his eyes and nodded shyly, a blush alighting his cheeks. Merlin squealed and jumped up onto Arthur, wrapping his legs around Arthur's waist and his arms around his neck. He kissed Arthur on the mouth with vigor, as a demon should. Lips and tongues and heat, nothing holding either of them back. When they pulled away, Merlin leaned his head on Arthur's shoulder. "I love you, too. You know that?"

 

"Now I do."

 

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I just wanted to rile you up."

 

"Me too, I'm sorry for whatever I said that made you angry."

 

"It's okay, I love you, Arthur."

 

"I love you, too, Merlin."

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading I hope you liked it!! Kudos and comments are welcomed! <3


End file.
